My Little Angel
by KarieLuisaSaja
Summary: Jay has finally come back for his beloved Elli, but more complications ensue than either of them could have ever imagined! [Completed]
1. Prolouge Torn Hearts

My Little Angel

Prologue- Torn Hearts

As a young girl, Elli had played with Jay, a young boy visiting the old man's farm. She wore her black hair in shoulder-length braids, and her sparkling brown eyes reflected her mood. She wore a red dress with a fancy beading along the top.

"Hi Jay! What do you want to do today?" Just 2 days ago, this mysterious boy had shown up out of nowhere.

Unable to resist an invitation to play, Jay replied, "Lets go play hide-and-seek on the big mountain!"

"You mean Mother's Hill?" Elli asked questioningly. Jay laughed.

"Whatever."

For two weeks, Jay and Elli spent every free moment together.

One sunny day, Elli showed up to find the old man leaving the farm with Jay and what had to be his family.

"Where are you going?" Elli demanded, but her heart already knew.

"I have to go home." Jay said quietly. She pulled Jay to the side.

"Come back! You have to!" Elli ordered.

"I'll try, but my parents have to let me." Jay said doubtfully.

"If you come back for me, I'll give you my..Uh..How does it go? Oh yeah. I'll give you my foot in marriage." Elli said, taking off her sandal and wiggling her toes.

Jay made a face. "Eww! You can keep your foot. Here, take this photo." Hurriedly, Jay stuffed a picture of the two of them into Elli's hands.

Jay pecked her on the cheek. "I'll come back. Please, wait for me."

Tears clouded Elli's eyes. "I will. I promise. Or I'll cut off my foot." She added brightly.

She began to cry again as she watched Jay leave on the only ferry headed back to the city.

Jay watched her, tears stinging his eyes too. Jay glanced at the picture, his only memory of the beautiful girl who had brought him everything he had ever wanted.

Jay began to pray, every night, that he would see Elli again. He even wrote their names on the back of the photo, which he framed.

As he got older, Jay even went as far as to call Elli his 'little angel.'

_A/N: This is really short. My chapters will be longer. Watch out for all my twists!_


	2. Chapter 1 When You Return

Chapter 1- When You Return

Elli sat down at her desk in the Clinic with Doctor Tom looking at her with constant concern.

"Yes?" Elli said, looking up at him. He flushed.

"Elli, will you marry me?" He asked, trying to put a blue feather in her hair.

"No. Doc, look." Elli said lamely. She didn't want to tell Doc she had promised her foot in marriage to a boy she hadn't since she was seven. Her heart jerked. "Just stop." Elli felt the white-hot tears burning in the back of her eyes.

Doc looked away, embarrassed. He began to choke out words. "But Elli, you-"

"I know. You like me." Elli turned away. It was real sweet of Doc to treat her like this, but she had loved that boy since forever, and she wasn't prepared to give up soon.

"No. Elli." Elli looked up. "I love you Elli." Doc stammered. Elli dimly registered that if Doc's face got any redder, it would turn purple or blue.

"Look, Doc, its awful sweet, but I don't love you." Doc looked away.

"Oh." He left the room, footsteps quiet. The only thing that proved Doc had ever visited her office was a single trail of tears, dotted along the floor. Elli sighed.

Doc was one of the few people Elli trusted with her life. And now he was totally peeved at her.

With Grandma sick, Doc mad, and Stu being his usual pain-in-the-butt self, Elli had enough stress as it was.

The hot, sunny day proceeded normally, and strangely fast.

By the time the sun was perched high in the clear blue sky, the temperature had reached almost 100° F, and Elli was worried that Grandma would have a heat stroke.

Munching on her turkey sandwich, Elli was reflecting on the time spent with that mysterious boy, Jay. He had had wavy brown hair, and bluish-brown eyes. He wore a baseball hat, and a funny orange backpack. She had a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach. What if Jay had changed? What if he didn't remember her? What if…?

"Elli!" A voice interrupted Elli as she picked remnants of lettuce from her teeth. Her head shot up, to see Stu, making a weird face. He was holding an envelope.

Elli's imagination took over. Grandma was dead and that was her will.

"Stu, what happened?" Kneeling down, she shook Stu by the shoulders furiously. What if something had happened to Grandma?

"Uhuhuhl." Was all Stu said.

"Maybe if you stopped shaking the poor boy, he would be capable of telling you." A cool voice behind Elli said. She looked back, getting off her knees. Doc. He was glaring at her, brown eyes cold.

"I found a letter for you in the mail. And it's from a place called GobbleyGeck City." Stu said triumphantly.

"GobbleyGeck City, huh?" Elli knew that Stu couldn't read very well.

"Uh-huh. GobbleyGeck City." Stu said proudly, handing Elli the fancy envelope.

Scanning the return address, Elli chuckled. "Stu, that says Great Green City, not GobbleyGeck."

"Oh." Stu said, slightly crestfallen. "Well, who's it from?" Stu asked eagerly.

Elli skimmed the short letter written inside. "It's from my friend, my friend from the city." She fell silent, rereading the letter.

"Okay. I'll be at the Church with Carter and May if you need me." Stu said brightly, running off, oblivious to Elli's troubles.

Sitting down in her office chair, Elli read the letter yet again.

Shocked, Elli stared at the neat printing. Jay was coming. To visit her.

"Yay!" Elli jumped up. Maybe she was telepathic. Maybe because she thought about Jay during her lunch break, he had to come!

If the letter had taken about three days to come, and Jay was due to arrive in three days, Elli realized that Jay was going to show up tomorrow morning!

Leaving a note on her desk, Elli wrote that she had a sudden case of the flu, and would be going home.

The brick path cooked under the blazing sun. Most of the villagers didn't even bother leaving the air-conditioned interior of their comfortable houses. And why should they? Only Elli was crazy enough to run the short way home from the Clinic.

Panting, Elli collapsed on her four-poster bed in her medium sized room. The white ceiling reflected the hated sunrays, and Elli rolled over. She faced the powder blue walls. Grandma had painted them ever so carefully when she had been younger, and healthier.

The wall color reminded Elli of what she needed to wear. She already had decided to try to impress him. She'd wear the only option- an ironed, baby blue dress, with her only jewelry, her mother's diamond necklace.

All Elli wanted to do was relive what they had together in childhood. Elli wanted to reminisce with him, and laugh at what they had done.

They'd live in a big house, and have two kids, one boy, and one girl. Elli would be a home mother, and she'd forget about the Clinic. Jay would work the fields and animals all day.

He'd come in at night and they'd talk, and laugh over some of Elli's famous Wild berry Pie.

Then Elli's logical side intervened. It was a dream life, just a dream. She'd never earn money, and nobody had ever even tried her cooking. For all Elli knew, she could be worse than Karen!

But Elli smiled. It could happen, couldn't it? Jay could be filthy rich! He was the dream husband.

Sighing, Elli turned to the seven-thirty sunset, and watched the vivid reds, glowing oranges, valiant yellows, and soft lavenders slowly change to night, warm and breezy.


	3. Chapter 2 Clouded Eyes

Chapter 2- Clouded Eyes

Elli awoke in the morning, rubbing her stinging brown eyes. She had slept fitfully, having dreams about Grandma, and how she was very ill.

Ever since Elli was little she had loved the beach. And Elli had every intention of meeting Jay in the very same place she left him- at the docks.

Elli dressed in her favorite dressy outfit, and clicked the miniscule black clasp. She felt good, and pretty. She even tried to force a hairbrush through her tangled hair.

Elli was too anxious to wait any longer. She quickly walked to the beach, and she sat on the docks, dipping her feet in the cool water. Elli numbly wondered if she should have worn her hair in braids to help bring out Jay's memory.

But Elli didn't have time to think beyond that. The horn on the ferry blared, and Elli jumped up, dusting off her backside.

The giant ferry steered towards the docks, and the passengers onboard were cheering. For what though? They couldn't be that excited to see the Mineral Town Docks!

Ten people left the ferry, and two of the men stopped, looking lost. Elli, making herself useful, offered to help.

"Miss, my name is Jay, and I'm looking for this girl." Jay held up the picture of Elli and him as kids.

"Jay, I'm Elli, and that girl would be me." Elli said quietly.

Jay looked her up and down. "No. The girl I'm looking for likes red, and has black hair." Pushing past Elli, Jay walked up the beach and into town.

Elli's heart sank. She should have expected this. She did look different.

She gasped. Braids. Elli ran home, and in her room, she attempted to braid her knotty hair.

Elli ended up with braids similar to hers as a little girl. Desperate, Elli flung on a red dress she had that she wore on Christmas. This outfit may be her last hope.

Trudging, Elli arrived in the Square, where Jay was. He was standing with Karen, but was eying Mary's black hair.

Looking up, Jay saw Elli. Unable to recognize her, Jay walked over, seeing the similarity in her and his childhood friend.

"Who are you?" He asked politely. He stuck out his hand.

"My name is Elli. Are you by any chance Jay?" Elli asked, shaking it.

"Yes I am. I'll pay you if you lead me to this girl." He pointed at the black and white photo of them.

"That girl would be me."

"Look, Miss Elli, stop trying to deceive me! Only the person who knows where our buried hearts are!" Jay stormed off. Elli had felt like she'd been slapped.

The buried hearts! "Jay!" Elli called after him. "Jay!"

"No what?"

"I'll show you where those hearts are. I'm the girl you knew!" Elli cried.

"Fine. Lets go." Jay said reluctantly.

Elli beamed. "And one heart is beneath the big tree, and the other one's by that pup's house, Ralph, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Jay said quietly. "One more test. What did you promise me?"

Elli smiled, tears forming around her eyes. "My foot. I promised you my foot in marriage." She hugged Jay.

"Oh Goddess! It is you Elli! That Karen girl seemed so familier too! She said she dyed her hair a lot! Her eyes bring back the same memories yours do. Maybe I'm crazy. I've been under so much pressure to work this farm to perfection! I can't stand it!"

"I know how you feel, Jay, I know how you feel." Elli said, rubbing his hair gently.

Her dreams come true. Everything was perfect.

Elli didn't realize how very wrong she was.

_A/N: You'll see some twists in the next chapter. I've tried to foreshadow- see if you can find it. If not, you'll find out within the next 2 chapters:) KLS_


	4. Chapter 3 Surprise

Chapter 3- Surprise

While Elli lay sleeping in bed, Doctor was up, brooding. So Jay had come back. How interesting, he mused.

The off-white walls gleamed with the dim light of the reading lamp Doctor had dragged upstairs. He rubbed his eyes, the fatigue burning them.

What made Elli so attracted to Jay? What was so special about Jay anyway?

He was a lousy city boy, and would probably betray Elli within the week. He, on the other hand, was a well-bred countryman, and loved Elli, and would, forever.

Jay was ugly too. He looked like he hadn't changed his shirt since last week! Doc made sure he had laundered clothes every day. Jay had the most matted and tangled hair, if you could call it that, on the planet! Doc would spend hours making sure he was presentable.

He topped Jay in every way. Then why did Jay attract Elli? Even his whispered threat all those years ago hadn't helped.

The day before Jay had left, Doc had promised to hurt Jay if he ever came back. He had even shown off his Pa's fancy pocketknife. But Doc had been so sure Jay would hesitate before coming back. Guess that didn't work.

An interesting theory developed. What if Jay forgot, and thought that maybe Rick had threatened him, since Rick seemed protective enough. That made enough sense. Doc snorted, and smiled. He wouldn't have to worry much longer…

Jay yawned, and stretched. Outside, his dog was barking at something. Groggily, Jay sat up. He heard a voice.

"Ralphie, keep barking. Draw Jay out. I need him to go!" The voice mumbled.

Parting the dark red curtains, Jay peered out. The crescent moon light up the night, and the stars twinkled. But standing half hidden by the shadows was Jay's one enemy.

Doctor. Jay would never forget. A few hours before Jay had left to return home, Doc had come up, backing him into the corner. Doc had made it clear, that if he ever came back, Doc would hurt him with his Pa's fancy pocketknife. That's why Jay had hesitated before promising Elli to return.

"Stupid dog!" Doc swore, kicking at the mailbox. Ralph continued to bark at the intruder.

Jay wasn't sure what to do. If he went out to make Doc shove off, then he risked letting Doc carry out his threat. But if he didn't go out, then Doc might come in, and then he'd be trapped. He was in a lose-lose situation. And the price could be his life.

Doc threw down an item of a pointy sort. Jay swallowed; sweat prickling the back of his neck. He had to tell Doc to shove off. Now.

"Hey, Doc, get off my property." Jay stuttered, hoping he sounded more confident than he felt.

"Make me." Doc's eyes gleamed evilly, and he picked up that nightmare-inducing pocketknife.

"I'll call Harris. And Elli." Jay added. Maybe Elli could scare Doc off.

"Elli, huh? She'll be mine. Guaranteed." Doc left, smirking. "Try to stop me." He disappeared into the shadows.

Jay sat in the deep, dew-filled grass. Doc would back off, right? The first morning rays lit up the fields.

Meanwhile, Elli was up and walking to the Clinic. Doc had insisted she show up early.

At his desk, Doc was looking especially nice. His hair was combed, and he was wearing ironed clothes. "Why, hello, Elli." He remarked, smiling to show off his pearly white teeth.

"Hi." Elli didn't care how nice he looked. Her heart belonged to Jay.

Panting, Doc slammed his medicinal book down on the desk. He picked up his knife, raising it, hands shaking.

"You wouldn't!" Elli yelped, surprised. She found her herself shaking.

"Get over Jay or die." His eyes glinted with insanity. Elli felt her knees buckle. She pushed against the wall.

"No!" That was the last thing Elli remembered.


	5. Chapter 4 Way Out

Chapter 4- Way Out

"_Get over Jay or die!_" Doc's harsh words reverberated over and over in Elli's troubled consciousness.

She was a half awake, eye shut, listening to Doc's incessant grumbling. What gave that horrible man the right to do what he was doing? Elli thought grimly.

"Stupid Jay…Make him pay…got my knife…Elli here…Perfect!" Doc snapped his fingers and ran out of the office.

Elli sat up horrified. He was going after Jay! It was noon, and he would be at the beach eating his lunch. He was quite the chef, and Doug hired him as an assistant. Sometimes, Jay would bring a little extra for Elli.

Getting up slowly, Elli walked out of the Clinic, and ran to the beach, almost running into Doc. Gasping, she dove into the brush as Doc turned around, scratched his head, shrugged, and continued.

He turned to the beach. How did he know? Fear gripped Elli. What was going to happen next?

"Now Jay, either tell Elli you hate her or perish." Doc flipped out the pocketknife and Jay cringed, dropping his sushi.

It was all clear. Jay hadn't been so keen to promise her to come back. Doc must have threatened him!

Elli curled her hands into fists. What a jerk!

"No. Elli means more to me than you or your heartless threats do." Jay retorted.

"Fine." Doc raised his knife.

"That's enough!" Elli couldn't bear to watch any more. Both men had a look of surprise cross their faces. Jay looked relieved, and Doc looked terrified.

"Oh sweetie! I thought the horrible Jay had hurt you!" Doc ran over and kissed Elli's hand.

Eww! She slapped him. He recoiled, glaring.

"No Doc. You have hurt me more than Jay ever did." Elli said angrily.

"You aren't dead?" Jay asked. "Doc here said he killed you." Elli laughed.

"Yeah right. Here I am, perfectly fine." Elli said. Jay walked over to her, but Doc intervened.

"No. She's mine." Doc said angrily, spreading her arms out in front of Elli.

"Doctor. I can make my own decisions. And I choose Jay. I love him. I don't love you." Elli said strictly.

"Leave her alone." Jay echoed nervously.

"No." Doc flung himself at Elli, bringing her into a headlock, pressing the cold blade of his knife to her neck.

"Tell her you hate her, and leave town. I'll do it." Doc said, smiling manically, eye twitching.

"I-I…" Jay stammered, unsure of what to say.

"Don't leave Jay!" Elli cried, tears brimming in her brown eyes.

"I'll leave. I'm sorry Elli." Jay knelt on his knee, and the sand was dotted with tears, shed by both. "Now let her go!"

Doc dropped his hold on Elli. "I'll be back in an hour to see you leave."

Elli hugged Jay tightly. He had just made the ultimate sacrifice. "You shouldn't have done that." She whispered.

"I couldn't let you get hurt; you're my little angel." Elli simply cried more at Jay's kind remark. She couldn't respond since she was so flattered.

"I love you Jay." She choked out.

"I love you too, Elli. But I guess it wasn't meant to be. I'm so sorry."

"I'll come with you." Elli offered.

"And let Doc kill us both? It isn't worth it. I'd sacrifice anything for you." Jay said, rubbing her hair.

"I'm gonna miss you." Elli said sadly.

"I know." Jay said flatly, trying to hide his true emotion, the empty loneliness was coming back. From all those years in the city, he had had few friends. He had been so lonely, and he dreamed of going back to Mineral Town.

Jay sighed.

"I'm gonna miss you." He hugged Elli back.

They were locked in a sweet and sour embrace for the next ten minutes.

_A/N: Awww…_


	6. Chapter 5 Is This Goodbye?

Chapter 5- Is This Goodbye?

Elli had followed Jay to his farm. The least she could do was help him. "It shouldn't have to end this way." Elli muttered angrily. Doc was the trouble, and it was Doc who should have to run away.

"Isn't there any way to get out of it?" Elli asked aloud, voicing her thoughts. Jay shrugged.

"Nothing I haven't already thought out. There must be another way. What if we pretended that I really had a knife, and I was after you?"

Elli shook her head. "Doc knows you wouldn't hurt me, especially after our display on the beach. He also knows that the knife scared you."

"What if we paid him some money to keep his mind off of you until we can escape?" Jay suggested.

"Well, I doubt he'll be persuaded by some money. He's ready to murder you, and money won't change his mind." Elli frowned.

"I can't think of anything. Wait. What if we somehow snuck you onto the boat, and told Doc you were off to buy him a special something." Jay pondered.

"Like a Blue Feather!" Elli exclaimed. "We're onto something. I wish we could just buy Doc a one way to ticket to some foreign country!"

"Hah. That would be too simple. True love is never simple."

"True love is never simple." Elli repeated somberly.

She froze on the spot, dropping Jay's hoe, as he opened his backpack, flipping through it.

"Oh my goddess." Was all he could say.

"What? What!"

"True love! Blue Feathers! The answer's been right in front of us the entire time."

"It has?" Elli asked.

"If we could forgo the rules, buy a Blue Feather, and get married before the hour is out, my grandma's placement of me under Doc's care would end, and I would be free. He can't argue with the law." Jay yelled, grasping Elli's shoulders.

"Yes, but since he's my caretaker, wouldn't he have an objection to your marrying me?" Elli questioned reasonably.

"Forget the rules! We'll be wed today." Jay said. "Unless, or course, you aren't ready for this. There's no turning back after I set foot on that ship."

Elli nodded affirmatively. "I've never be more ready." Jay smiled at her fondly.

"Well, this needs more formality. To the Supermarket!" Jay exclaimed, dragging Elli there.

"A Blue Feather?" Jeff asked, blinkingly.

"Yes." Jay repeated.

"Well, we don't have any." Jeff said, still confused. Elli was outside, on the bench outside the Supermarket with Karen. Although the two girls had never been friends, Karen was eager to have a shot at the Doc, since it was obvious how much she liked him. She would do anything. Currently, Karen was putting her acting skills to the test, pretending to comfort a fake crying Elli.

"It's okay." She said warmly. "Don't worry."

"Please," Jay begged at Jeff. "I'm willing to pay an extra thousand G." Jeff's eyes lit up suddenly, and he pulled out a Blue Feather from under his cashier desk.

"Well, I suppose we have one fro sale. Your total is two thousand G." Jeff said, outstretching his hand.

Jay plunked the coins in, running outside to Elli, and whisking her back to the farmhouse.

"Are you sure we can convince Carter to let us do this?" Elli asked Jay nervously.

"We can hope. If he knows what Doc has been up to, then he may not have a problem. But we only have a half hour." Jay explained quickly.

"Let me sneak to my grandma's and explain." Elli said.

"Wait." Jay said strongly. Elli blinked.

"What?"

"You can't go."

"Well why not?"

"If Doc sees you going to your grandma's, he'll trail you until he figures out what's going on. Don't you see? Getting to the Church will be hard enough without the insane guy hanging around." Jay explained. Elli appeared to be in deep thought.

"I see what you mean. This isn't looking good. Give me a minute." Elli waved her hand impatiently.

"We don't have a minute. As much as I wish we could have a proper plan, we'll have to do this on the spur of the moment. Every minute we waste is another minute we lose. Elli, are you even listening?" Jay asked his girlfriend.

"No. But I've got it." Elli smiled grandly. "If we bring your suitcases to the Church, quickly explain to Carter, and if we see Doc, tell him we're saying prayers for your safe trip, he'd be too disgusted to follow us." Elli's plan seemed flawless.

"One problem." Jay groaned. "What if he isn't too disgusted?"

"Forget it. Do have a better plan?" Jay shook his head. "Then we'll have to stick with mine. It has its flaws, but it's the best we've got to offer." Elli headed to the door, and Jay followed, quietly.

"Lets pick herbs first for lunch. Can't have you starving." Jay grinned. So Elli allowed Jay to lead her to the mountains to pick some herbs.

"Hurry up." She said anxiously, looking around nervously. "Doc'll come looking for us soon."

"There's something I must ask you first." Elli first noticed the trees around her with the Fall leaves- reds, oranges, and vibrant yellows.

"It's very important," Jay continued. He looked Elli in the eyes, and she was astounded by how full of emotion the brown eyes were.

"And I've been wanting to ask for so long." Elli became aware of the slight breeze, rustling her hair, and the leaves falling droopily from the trees.

"Will you marry me?" Jay was down on one knee, and Elli felt tears of joy brim in her eyes as Jay stood up again.

"Yes; yes I will." She ran to Jay and grabbed him in a bear hug, and he promptly laughed.

_A/N: Awww… Isn't that sweet?_


	7. Chapter 6 Breaking The Rules

Chapter 6- Breaking The Rules

A young man with brown blond hair sat in the confessional, praying to the Harvest Goddess. He was dressed in black satin robes.

The man was shrouded by darkness, and as he turned to leave. Soon, Cliff, Manna, and Duke would be expecting a sermon.

A musical voice spoke to him, and he froze.

"Carter," The voice began, and he turned around to see the beautiful Harvest Goddess standing behind him. She was surrounded by light, being the holy figure she was. She had long green hair with a Moon Drop flower tucked in, and she was wearing a blue green dress.

"Yes?" He asked timidly. Ever since his parents had introduced him to her at an early age, he had fallen head over heels in love. He almost had to wonder if she was simply a hallucination.

"Have you ever heard of true love?" She pondered, and Carter wasn't sure if that was a trick question or not, and if it wasn't, he didn't want to lie about it. "I suppose not." She laughed.

"How can I help you?" Carter stated simply, for lack of anything better to say.

"Let me explain. Do you know Elli and Jay?" Carter nodded. Elli worked as a nurse in the Clinic next door, and Jay had come recently, working the farm.

Carter could almost imagine what was coming next. "Well, I believe it is safe to assume that you know Doctor Tom as well? Jay and Elli are in love, wishing to be wed, but Tom here won't let up on who he believes is his true love. Tom has already proposed a few times." Carter was just beginning to understand the depth of Jay and Elli's unfortunate situation.

"Jay has proposed, and Elli has accepted, and I feel it safe to presume that they are coming to ask you to bend the rules. But of course, as pastor, you must do what you think is right."

Carter nodded. "What do you think is right? I mean, my choice was to follow you, and it is you who should have a say in such a matter."

The Goddess smiled grandly. "I'm honored to have such a caring pastor." She kissed his hand, and luckily, thanks to the darkness still shrouding him, she couldn't see his blush.

"But, my heart is telling me to trust you, and trust you I will." With a flash of blinding light, the Goddess disappeared, leaving Carter in his confessional.

If he wed the two, and broke Mineral Town's biggest rule, the Goddess might be infuriated and hate him for good. But if he didn't, then Carter would have to live with the guilt that he had stopped true love.

Carter wondered if Elli and Jay would even make it before Doctor Tom found out and attempted to stop them. Maybe the couple would never make it to the safety of the Church.

Secretly, Carter hoped that he wouldn't have to make such a decision. Those matters should be of the Goddess', not his own.

But why would the Goddess have granted them permission to go this far?

Carter exited the confessional, and looked out the stain glass window. To his surprise, raindrops splattered the outer surface. There had been no rain in the forecast.

Was this a sign to reject the proposal?

Only time could tell.

Doctor Tom was pacing the inside of Clinic, after putting up the 'Closed' sign.

But, really, what did Elli see in Jay? Doc loved Elli, and sure, she met Jay all those years ago, but people could change!

Why wouldn't he just give her a chance?

Doc Tom was a man desperate for the affection of his dear to be returned, but his heart was telling him that that would never be, and Jay was the roadblock.

Maybe it was time to shave that roadblock down.

Pocketing his knife, Doc exited the Clinic. Jay was the roadblock, and he was the worker, coming to remove it.

He had told Jay he was going to get "his girl", and Doc was a man of his words.

The rain poured down, but Doc didn't even feel it. If he could just have a moment alone with Elli, to just make Jay look like the bad guy here, and get in the remark about how people change.

That was Elli's weak spot, and as much as he hated using his dear's weaknesses against her, if that was how to woo her, then count him in.

But, again, Doc ran into another roadblock, what appeared to be the lovesick Karen.

"Hello." She said, batting her lashes.

"Hi." Doc said curtly, hoping she would leave. She didn't.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you." Karen said, taking a step closer. Doc's expression hardened.

"Life goes on." He said angrily, shoving her.

"Playing hard to get?" Karen cooed. "I'll have you yet." She promised, adopting a sugary-sweet voice that disgusted Doc.

All Doctor Tom had ever wanted was a friend. He hadn't meant to fall in love with her! She had been the only one who cared.

And now he was about to lose her to some farm boy.

But, that was not going to happen.

After all, Elli was his love, and he had met and claimed the girl for himself.

Take a number, Jay.

_A/N: Duhn, duhn, duhn… And the plot thickens!_


	8. Chapter 7 We Can Do This

Chapter 7- We Can Do This

"We need to go visit Carter. So get a move on." Jay told Elli, who was holding her duffel bag, though it was disguised as Jay's. The plan was to tell Doctor that Elli and Jay were going with Carter to get a final blessing, and Elli would then see him off.

But they would conveniently forget to mention that Elli would be on the boat as well, watching Mineral Town grow smaller and smaller.

The church was up ahead, but Elli was growing more and more nervous, and homesick, as she went. Leaving Mineral Town was an irreversible decision, and how would Grandma fare? Without Elli, she might pass on in a week, with no one to take care of her. Stu would be sent off to an orphanage after finding that his older sister wasn't there for him.

Elli brushed away a tear.

"Elli?" Came a small voice from behind. It was Stu, looking from her to Jay. "You're leaving aren't you?"

"I'm sorry, Stu. But if Jay or I stay we'll either be dead or extremely unhappy." Stu began to sob quietly. "When you're older, I send you a letter, and eventually you can come live with us."

Stu sniffled. "Pinkie-promise?"

"Pinkie-promise." Elli said affirmatively, shaking Stu's hand.

"I'm gonna miss you, Sis." Stu howled, grasping Elli's skirt.

"You're a big boy now. You get to take care of Grandma." Stu seemed to be perplexed by such an honor.

"Then I'd rather be a little boy." Stu said rebelliously.

"Stu." Elli said firmly, as though she were scolding him. "I have to do this. Do you want me dead?"

"But, Sis..."

"_Do you want me dead?_"

"No, Sis, I don't. I want you to grow up and be happy." Stu admitted. "But I never wanted you to leave Mineral Town."

"Stu, I'll be back, I promise." Elli smiled, and Stu returned it, beaming.

"Alright. But if you don't, I'll be very mad." Stu taunted. Elli laughed.

"Don't worry." Elli said.

"Lets go Elli!" Jay called from the other end of Rose Plaza.

"Bye, Stu." She kissed her little brother.

"Bye Elli!" Stu yelled, waving his hand.

Elli turned and ran to catch up to Jay.

"Here we are." Jay said nervously.

The door creaked open, and Carter stood at the podium where he spoke his sermons.

"I've been expecting you." Carter said quietly, eyes downcast.

"How'd you…?" Jay asked, but Carter silenced him.

"I have my ways." He continued. "You're here to ask if you can forego Mineral Town's most important rule."

"Yes, we are." Elli said boldly. "I'm not letting Doc run my life for me!" She burst. "I am going to marry Jay and leave here within the next half hour. If, of course, we have your blessings and permission."

Carter smiled awkwardly. "So I've heard."

There was a small period of silence, in which Carter glanced at the two, unsure of what to do.

He shivered.

_I'm unsure of what to do. They are sincere, but I have my feelings. What if Doctor Thomas after me? I have nowhere to run or hide, like Elli and Jay do._ Carter thought guiltily.

Elli and Jay were seated in the front pew in silence as Carter contemplated the dilemma.

To Carter, a sudden vision appeared, of the Harvest Goddess, storming into the church on a rainy night as Doctor Tom approached. She placed her hand on his shoulder and he froze, as if he heard something behind him.

Behind him stood Karen, who ran up to him and kissed his cheek.

Doctor's menacing expression faded, and he dropped his pocketknife. He smiled suddenly, and laughed, before kissing Karen back. The Harvest Goddess disappeared with a quick spell of teleportation.

All was well in Mineral Town.

Carter snapped back to reality. As long as he made the correct decision, the Harvest Goddess would come back and save him.

It was simple, then.

Elli and Jay were to be wed.

"I've made my decision." Carter announced brightly, grinning, as he spread out his arms.

"You are to be wed." Elli and Jay cheered elatedly.

"Thank you Carter." Elli took his hand and kissed it, as a way of thanks.

"Walk up the aisle."

Both Jay and Elli began at the beginning of the aisle. It was almost a meaningless ceremony, but Carter knew he was doing the right thing.

Elli and Jay were standing in the proper position, and Carter took his, standing in front of the podium.

"Do you promise to take each other in lifelong love and marriage?" Carter asked merrily, reading from his book.

"Yes, we do." Elli and Jay answered in unison, hand in hand.

"Then you may kiss the bride." Carter said, snapping the book shut.

"I hope I can make you happy." Jay answered honestly, and leaned forward.

"Don't move." Who but Doctor Thomas stood at the church door.

"Don't do it." Doc insisted, but Carter had an idea.

"Kiss!" He barked. "It is the finally unity! Kiss!" Carter urged.

"Don't, or I'll kill you all." Doc warned.

Elli spoke up, stomping over next to him. "I'm sick of taking orders from you! I will do what I want with my life! It is not up to you!"

She slapped him, astounding her small crowd.

She ran to Jay. "I love you." She said.

She kissed him.

Jay kissed her back.

"The final unity." Elli said proudly.

"I-I wish you two eternal luck." Carter stammered.

Doc smiled madly.

"No one is leaving until I marry Elli. I've got you right where I want you."

_A/N: Duhn…duhn…duhn._


	9. Chapter 8 I’m Not Taking Anymore Orders

Chapter 8- I'm Not Taking Any More Orders

Carter was shocked. Two big cases of rule breaking in one day. If only Harris could see this…!

"NO!" Elli screamed. "I'm not taking any orders from you, you old hag!" Elli barked. Doc seemed slightly taken aback, but he stepped closer.

"You can't be in two places at once." Jay grinned.

"No I can't. But your ferry leaves in five minutes. You aren't going to make it." Elli realized he was right. Even if they ran, their luggage would weigh them down.

Elli then had a spark of idea.

"You're right Doc. I should have listened to you in the beginning."

"Elli! You…!" Jay looked like he might cry.

Carter dropped his book, but Doc was so happy he didn't notice the glint in her eyes.

She carried her duffel bag over to him, the one with her books on medicine in it, and made it look like she was about to hand it to him.

She smacked in the face with it.

Throwing the suitcase aside, she yelled, "RUN!"

Both she and Jay took off, Elli sidestepping the stunned Doc.

They were going to make it.

Elli grinned at her sheer luck, with Jay running at her heels.

They turned onto the beach, and the ferry was still there.

_If we don't make it, then we'll both die._ Jay thought blankly, rounding the corner onto the pier, slightly ahead of Elli.

He climbed onto the metal landing as the boat began to move.

Elli dashed onto the pier.

She wasn't going to make it!

Jay ran to the end of the landing.

"Grab my hand!" He yelled.

Elli, nervous, glanced at the water, and at the three-foot gap.

Jay's hand seemed miles away.

"Grab my hand!" Jay repeated, louder, and Elli ran, and reached out.

She just missed Jay's fingertips.

"I can't reach!" She cried, waving her arms.

Doc was pounding up the beach, only ten yards from Elli.

"Jump and grab my hand!"

"I-I can't." Elli was horrified that she could even imagine that Jay would suggest it.

"Just do it."

"I can't!"

"Do it!" Jay hollered.

"O-okay."

She ran, and jumped.

Jay reached his hand out farther, tying his ankle to the boat's railing.

He grasped Elli's hand, and pulled her onto the boat.

"I promised I'd make you happy."

He kissed her.

"I'm glad you did." She kissed his cheek.

Doc ran at the metal landing.

"He's gonna make it." Elli gasped, clinging to Jay.

Doc jumped at the landing.

"No. He won't." Jay assured her. He turned towards the captain.

"Speed up! Quick!" He yelled.

The captain didn't.

Doc grabbed the end of the metal platform. The shore was still so close.

"I'm going to kill you both." Doc said madly.

"No, you won't. I hate you and your guts and if I never see you again, I'll be happy." Elli screamed. She ran to the edge of the platform and stomped on his digits.

He yelped, and fell into the ocean.

As he began to swim back to shore, you could hear him bellowing. "Wherever you go I'll follow. I'll kill you all and you can't stop me. I WILL FIND YOU!" He yelled, before vanishing from the beach.

As the ferry crossed the water, Elli glanced back to shore.

Stu was there, waving. "Bye Sis!" He yelled, and Elli faintly heard him.

"Goodbye Stu!" She yelled in return.

"Goodbye Mineral Town." She added, under her breath.

She couldn't stop her tears. Jay patted her shoulder.

"We can't go back, but we'll start over again, Elli, I promise." Jay tried.

"That's one promise I'll hope you keep." Elli smiled.

END 

_A/N: There will be an epilogue and a sequel called, Running Away.  :)_


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue 

_Mineral Town, 2 seasons later_

"It's been two whole seasons since Elli left." Stu said.

"Yes, but she's happy. She says so in this letter. Even though no one knows why she left, she did. Be happy, Stu." Grandma said warmly.

"Still, Christmas is weird without her." Stu said sadly. He knew why Elli had left; he had heard what the doctor had yelled at Elli after she stomped on his hand. He wanted to kill her and Jay, who was her husband. Grandma knew that much.

"Merry Christmas, Stu." Grandma handed him a present, surprised. The tag read Elli. That was the only thing Stu could read besides his own name and May's name.

Inside was the Mechabot Ultror action figure he had been begging for. Stu started to cry, and Grandma took the box out of his lap.

"Elli always knows what you want, doesn't she? Now, now Stu, you're making this old woman all emotional." She chastised him teasingly, wiping a tear from her eye.

It was different without Elli, and it was saddening.

Sea Salt Village, same time as in Mineral Town 

No one would have guessed by seeing the happy couple by their Christmas tree on a medium sized farm. No one would have guessed what he or she had been through, and maybe it was better that way.

Jay and Elli were opening the few presents they had been able to afford that year.

"Who's this from?" Elli questioned, seeing how different the wrapping paper was.

"It's from Mineral Town." Jay smiled.

Curious, Elli unwrapped the paper. Inside was the book on medicine she had left behind.

"It's from Stu. How did he know?" Elli inquired.

"I think Stu's smarter than he appears. But since there is no note, then I guess he can't read." Jay smiled.

"I suppose." Elli laughed.

"This is our first Christmas." Jay said.

"Here or together?" Elli asked, wondering what he meant.

"Both, and Doctor still hasn't an inkling on where we are." Jay snickered. "That guy isn't as smart as we thought he was."

Elli nodded. "To think, we can still see the shore on sunny days."

"Like today." Jay inputted.

"Lets go look. Just for a minute." Elli pleaded.

"Oh alright." Jay said with mock anger.

Mineral Town 

"Grandma, I'm going to the beach." Stu told her.

"Okay. Be careful and don't go in the water." She warned.

"Don't worry." Stu promised.

He walked to the beach, and put his hand in the cold water, picking out a shell.

Stu loved the ocean, and the seashells too. Elli used to bring him one for every holiday, and now since she couldn't, Stu would pick out his own. It was a tradition that Stu wanted to keep.

He looked out across the water.

Sea Salt Village 

The water at the large beach at Sea Slat Village was cold. "It's so cold." Elli remarked, dipping both hands in and squatting.

"Sure is." Jay agreed.

"I miss Mineral Town." Elli admitted.

"Me too." Jay answered.

They both looked across the water, and could barely see the Mineral Town shore.

Elli felt at home again, seeing the shore where she had spent her childhood days.

Elli gasped.

Across the water was a figure of a little boy.

"Stu!" She yelled.

"STU!" He looked up, blinking and confused.

He left a minute later.

Elli felt glad to see her little brother even if only from afar.

"Lets go home." Jay and Elli left the beach.

Mineral Town 

"Stu…" He heard his name being called from across the water, as if it was from the sea itself.

He looked across the water, and saw a girl and a man, the girl waving.

Elli!

But he saw the woman for only a second, and later, Stu had to wonder if he had imagined the girl entirely.


End file.
